


As long as it lasts

by dylanocryin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, One Direction is a thing, Sort of an AU, Triggers, What Was I Thinking?, hidden past, intimacy issues, this is the fic that ended my life, this was originally supposed to be a harry louis fic but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylanocryin/pseuds/dylanocryin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your past isn't something you can swallow and shit out, sam, it's alive and well inside of you- doing this, fucking him, people will find out" </p><p>Harry Styles is the most wanted man in the world and sam was just having fun, seeing how far she could get this, but now the perfect little world she made is crumbling and rome wasn't built in a day.</p><p>(also on wattpad)</p>
            </blockquote>





End file.
